


A Quite Intriguing Endeavor

by blerdxlines



Series: Your Most Humble and Obedient Servant [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Fire Magic, Human Furniture, Magic, Magic-Users, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Submission, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Indulging his request, you allow Alucard to turn you and immediately you begin to experience the consequences-- or rather-- the unexpected side effects of your actions...
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Series: Your Most Humble and Obedient Servant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Quite Intriguing Endeavor

Adrian knelt quietly beside the tub as you bathed.

Your only physical contact would be as he offered you his hand as you stepped into the freestanding pearlescent bath.

With proper posture, he watched rose-scented cream glide endlessly down your form. Bubbles dancing through the air as you blew them from your palms with a soft giggle.

Adrian's gaze never left you, in fact, the amount of attention he paid you despite never acknowledging him or making contact, truly made your stomach tingle with glee.

Your exposed flesh consumed his thoughts, mapping out an ideal place to leave his mark upon you. Perhaps the gentle swell of the top of your breast, where you could wear the scar as a broach, symbolic of your relationship? Maybe the curve of your plush hips would be the most intimate spot, seen only by your eyes and his?

When your gaze finally fell upon him, his prior thoughts melted away and Adrian was struck with a sense of urgent duty.

He hadn't realized just how hungry he'd grown for your attention during this short expanse of time. Obediently replying as if your simple gaze was an acknowledgment of his service.

"Ma'am?"

"Get on your hands and knees, my love."

You quite enjoyed watching the plates of muscles dance beneath his ivory skin as he obeyed, biting back soft grunts as he felt your heels rest against his back, taking on your weight.

Yet another chance for you to use him masterfully and give him the physical contact that he so deeply craved.

"With your imagination, dominance truly knows no limit, my love."

"How quite lucky you are to have me, then."

Adrian chuckled to himself. "If my compromised position offers any indication, I believe it's you who has me."

You sat on the edge of the tub, drying yourself and he waited intently, his mind fixating on the drips of water that rolled teasingly down the flesh of his side and dripped to the cold floor.

Perhaps the gorgeous pinch of your side, where he often laid his head would be the most ideal of spots.

You fetched a jar of a fine smelling oil from the top of the tub and began spreading it all across your form.

The scent filled Alucard's nose immediately, overwhelming his senses. Even if he'd wanted to think of something else, allow his mind to wander, every necessary inhale would bring his consciousness back to you.

When you removed your heels from his back he'd felt a sense of longing, similar to the feeling one gets after breaking from a warm embrace.

"Alucard."

"Ma'am?"

"I'm cold. Fetch me a change of clothes."

When he returned you were not disappointed.

As if he'd scoured the East for the finest silks one could manage, he returned with a crimson silk robe, white flower petal patterns dyed into the fibers.

He spread open the arms, allowing you to step in, his head instinctually dipping low to gain better access to your exposed neck.

"Patience, Alucard. Where shall you take me?"

The implied double entendre drew a smirk to your lips. His breath was warm against your neck, lips inches away from your skin.

"Wherever you wish. Every room in this castle belongs to you."

With little necessary thought, you pointed toward a large gilded set of doors at the end of the long corridor. The one place you were never allowed.

His father's room. More specifically, his mother and father's bedroom.

He hadn't been inside since that dreaded day. Surely the room had to be rife with cobwebs by now.

Standing inside put goosebumps that he didn't know possible underneath his pale flesh.

He refused eye contact with the historic sized portrait of Dracula that sat proudly on the wall beside the bed, mirrored by a portrait of his mother.

You were aghast. The beautiful blues of the walls matched those of his mother's eyes while the crimson red bedding, curtains, and accents matched that of his father's.

You were practically giddy with curiosity as you ventured deeper into the room, approaching the larger than life canopy bed and taking a seat.

The bedding was a fine cotton that danced against your fingers.

Alucard hadn't moved from his spot at the door, as if only willing to indulge your curiosity for a moment before you ultimately changed your mind and chose to join elsewhere.

"Alucard." Your voice pushed all other thoughts aside and with an urgency he approached, "Ma'am?"

"Light the hearth." You knew very well you could have done so with your own magic, but perhaps it was the way he so elegantly snapped his fingers without the need to look away from your gaze that impressed you.

The scarlet accents of the room danced to life, casting the baby blue is a washed-out hue as the crackling flame burst to life.

Alucard didn't often experience the craving for blood. Being that he was half-vampire, he could live without it.

Perhaps his father's instincts have imprinted on him, considering he's never bit a living being.

His mouth waters now at the thought. The press of flesh against his teeth and the filling warmth of iron on his tongue.

His cruel imagination had him salivating.

You stretched out onto your back, lavishing in the sights of his form silhouetted from behind. by the burning hearth. His golden locks emblazoned in the amber light.

His body caged your form, hovering you, but forbidden from touching. You would do all of the touching, indulging your lips with his jaw, throat, then his chest. Your own neck just inches from his lips, from his slavering fangs.

"How do my kisses feel?" You whispered into his neck.

"Marvelous." He muttered as you pressed your lips against the scar, just over his breast.

"Enchanting." He whispered, intent on describing every single one.

"Captivating." The last kiss above his heart ended with a soft moan.

His eyes flickered up from yours for a moment and you pulled away, gazing above your bed at the grandiose portrait.

"Ironic, isn't it?"

You trailed your fingers down the scar that stained his physique, all but a discolored mark that served as a constant reminder of the sordid history of his father.

"What's that my love?" He dipped his head down to brush his nose along your bare throat, indulging himself in the spot that has consumed his thoughts since the mere utterance of your immortality.

"A father forced to watch idly as his son commits his immortality to a mortal woman."

He breathed sharply against your skin, his muscles straining as your fingers danced up his spine, pulling his face to lay in the crook of your neck.

You were intent on making him work for your mortal soul. Tempting him dangerously.

"Quite rebellious of you, Alucard."

You invited his touch, crooning against his lips which danced dangerously close to your throat.

His heart radiated louder than he ever knew possible, rivaled only by the sound of your voice against his ear.

The sensation of your skin was overwhelming, simply inhaling your floral scent was messing his thoughts.

"Make me your immortal queen."

He almost hadn't believed he'd heard you clearly, glancing up for your permission.

He needed you within him, your very essence and control penetrating his most vital organs.

Your body tensed beneath him as his fangs broke the skin, his groans muffled by your skin as your warmth coated his tongue.

He could drink you until you were gaunt, completely forgetting of your needs until you gasped, a lasting cold washing over your body.

Your limbs tingled, and for a moment, you weren't quite sure you were feeling everything or nothing at all.

The lingering sting of his fangs began to fade and you were soon overcome by a sudden calm.

He pulled away, licking the excess blood from his lips before wiping your neck with his wrist.

"My love." He thumbed at your cheek, searching for the intensity of your gaze, the unwavering self-assurance that could keep him rooted at your feet.

Unexpectedly, a flip switched on you. The chilling cold in your body replaced with an unrestrained heat.

For the first time, you looked into his pale amber eyes and you saw something strange. Not his sense of wonder or desire, but his fear.

The sensations you felt before were nothing compared to what you're experiencing now.

The room was awash in vividly saturated reds, blues, and oranges, the sick yet alluring scent of blood on his wrist, better yet, the taste of it on his lips as you kissed was overwhelming.

His chest as it glided against your own, brushing against your nipples sent your back arching moan through the room.

"My love, are you feeling al--?"

Adrian parted shortly and your mouth ached with a pain so great, a sudden urge had you tangling your fingers in his hair to lick across his plump lips.

This rushing burst of passion was so sudden Adrian almost mistook the sweat forming on your body for his own.

His own muttered pleas echoed into your mouth as he tugged your limp hand from his tresses.

"Darling, I--" You lurched forward into his lips with an unreserved smile, spurring him to sit up to his knees.

His thoughts were a mess, further worsened by the warmth your thighs caging his hips.

"You-- the bite. In my readings, I've learned that a possible effect may be a temporary aphrodisiac." He swallowed, his eyes trailing down the parted seam of your room, the fiery oranges highlighting your skin, sheen with sweat. "Being that I'm only part, truly, I had no belief that it would affect you like this."

That would explain the tingling ache in your whole body, but words did absolutely nothing to quell the inferno that threatened to melt you from the inside.

He didn't realize how much he had grown to miss your control during this short expanse of time until you finally spoke.

"Take me on your father's bed."

His breath hitched quietly in his throat, but clear enough that you heard with your now deft hearing.

"Defile your parent's marriage bed with me, Alucard. Let them bear witness to the dedication of your immortal servitude."

The dhampir didn't speak, but the audible tremble in his overworked heart spoke for him.

His fingers gripped the tops of your thighs as he tugged you down the bed and slid to his belly.

The warmth of his flesh and breath was no match for the heat that radiated from your pussy, your parted lips already showcasing the unworldly effect of the aphrodisiac as your nectar glazed your inner thighs and dripped down the passage of your ass.

Your legs trembled with anticipation, requiring some of his strength just to hold you still.

Alucard quite liked this side of you. Bypassing teasing and foreplay to get straight to what he desires most. He almost wished he'd proposed turning you sooner.

The tips of his fangs bare, he flattened his tongue as he parted your lips, licking the excess dripping from your hole to spread across your waiting clit.

You wheezed as his tongue painted just around the nub, avoiding direct contact with it until you were gripping his hair and pressing his nose into your pussy.

It was dangerous for him to tease you unprovoked. You made it very clear early on that you would willingly scalp him at a moment's whim. The empty threat had a bit more reasonableness behind it now that you yourself had a greater level of strength.

"Swallow me like you did my blood, demon spawn."

A shiver crawled down his back as he grunted into you, his tongue balancing chemical equations on your clit.

He himself was getting riled up simply by your rough treatment. 

You grinded against his mouth haphazardly as you approached your first orgasm, suffocating him almost as your pussy glided over his lips and chin, utterly insatiable.

You came with a sudden full-body shudder, your thighs closing around his head, suffocating him in the most divine fashion.

Regardless of his immortality, it was still exhilarating, your willingness to use him for your pleasure unconscious of his own wellbeing.

By the time you'd released-- or better yet-- removed him from your pussy, you seemed to have a better sense of yourself-- a bit tamer than you were just prior.

Your body still tingled with need, nonetheless.

Alucard's hair was wild with strays from your relentlessly grabbing in his hair, you didn't mind it, however. He looked quite ravishing with your nectar glazing his face and blonde strands strewn across his tinted red cheeks.

"Alucard." You crawled to your knees, approaching him, commanding his attention as you shrugged the galant robe from your shoulders to expose your fully naked form.

He was sitting on his knees, a "Yes, ma'am?" passing his lips before you could even finish.

You baited your time, basking in the unyielding eye contact he offered as you drew closer.

Resting your palm against his heart before shoving him to his back. He would've very willingly laid to his back had you asked that of him, but something about the way you pushed him to the bed and mounted him made his breath unsteady.

Your hands found the tops of his thighs, gliding gracefully over his trousers as you slowly made your way toward the spot that all day had pleaded much of your attention.

He swallowed dryly in his throat, his gaze flickering away from yours to watch you freed him of his stubborn trousers.

He tossed his head back as an absentminded "Ma'am." Fell from his lips. The sight of his undergarments so stained with his pre-cum he was filled with a pathetic embarrassment.

You groped his length, putting pressure on his stiff shaft, his fingers clenching the comforter underneath him.

He was weak and fragile in this state. All the more reason to tease him, correct?

"Would you like to cum?"

A moan, refusing to be swallowed escaped him, and he nodded fervently.

You smirked and glided your sole up his shaft, rubbing deftly at his head, hissing with need.

He did not allow you to finish your sentence.

"Inside me?" The words dropped from your lips like anchors, cementing him in place as the rough waters of adrenaline washed over his body.

So many times you'd tortured him, merely allowing his cock to be used as a dildo, or to rest inside you as you massaged your clit. Never did he imagine the day would come that you'd extend an offer so gracious.

He found his voice, muffled amongst the thumping of his heart in his head. "I don't deserve, ma'am."

You were surprised by his response.

"You turn down an offer to pump me full of your vile seed?"

Now able to see you in full exposed form, his cock jumped against the crotch of his pants.

"You turn down the opportunity to desecrate my immortal womb?"

Desecrate. That word made his skin crawl in all the best ways.

"Have I disappointed you, ma'am?"

"Nothing you cannot make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, and I'm glad to finally put it out! Expect a continuation of the naughties.
> 
> Just in case this is somehow inconsistent with what happens in S3, I wrote this after watching S2 and haven't watched S3 yet!


End file.
